


just me and the stars can get lonely

by Is_Olivia_even_a_person



Series: the ending they deserved [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo Lives, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, F/M, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Rey (Star Wars), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), Stargazing, The Force Ships It (Star Wars), The World Between Worlds (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Is_Olivia_even_a_person/pseuds/Is_Olivia_even_a_person
Summary: "This is only the beginning, Ben“ she promises him."We still have so much to figure out, but we‘re doing this together"Or: Ben & Rey and a lot of cuddling
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: the ending they deserved [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083953
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no plot just fluff ^^  
> idk

Ahch-To is calm at night. A soft breeze is playing with her hair and caresses her skin gently.  
The sea is calmly washing against the shore. It’s the color of blue mixed with the dreariness of black mirroring millions of tiny lights in the night sky. 

Millions of tiny spots and constellations are spreading over the vast darkness of space.  
Each of them a home to somebody else who might gaze up to the night sky and wonder about life like she does at the moment on a tiny island surrounded by nothing but water. 

Rey closes her eyes, counting her breaths to calm down. She reaches into the Force and is greeted by peace and balance. 

Her nightmare from earlier washes away. Palpatine’s cruel laughter leaves her mind and is replaced by an image of the life all around her. _Just breathe_ she whispers to herself. 

Nightmares have been hauting her every night since Exegol. Every night she turns in her bed relentlessly; every time she closes her eyes she is back on Exegol. 

Palpatine’s cruel laughter and threats ring in her ears, his broken body and hollow eyes haunt her.  
He reaches out to her with his bony, rotten fingers and crushes her under his dark grasp.  
She doesn’t fear what he does to her, not once. Instead she wakes every night gasping for air when he hurts the ones she loves.  
Her friends. Ben. 

Tonight Rey had lost him again; he was slowly dying in her arms while she was holding back her tears, her heart ripping apart. 

Rey opens her eyes again, shoving the thoughts about Ben away. _Breathe. Just breathe._  
She tells herself over and over again until she finds herself calm after a few moments. She focuses on the cold night air that leaves her skin prickling. 

She doesn’t need to turn around when she hears footsteps behind to know who has been following her up the cliffs. His force-signature is a beacon of light in the peaceful buzzing of the Force tonight.  
There is not only light, but darkness in him, both intertwined and balanced. So familiar to her own. 

"Hey, can’t sleep as well?“ His voice is deeper than usual and still sounds sleepy. Rey turns to him and gives him a short nod as answer.  
She snorts when her gaze falls onto a sleepy Ben Solo who just looks like he fell out of his bed. His black, wavy hair is disheveled and falls into his face.  
His clothes are crumpled and way too light for a chilly night like tonight. He has thrown a blanket around his shoulders at least. 

He gives her a loop-sided smile and shrugs as if to say it’s in the middle of the night who cares. He sits down next to her and lets his gaze wander over the breathtaking view. 

"I always come here when I can’t sleep“ Rey murmures quietly. 

"It helps me to breathe again after waking up from nightmares. To remind myself of the beauty of life, the galaxy…“ she trails off and the smiles when a new thought crosses her mind.  
"I love being surrounded by so much life and green. And water.  
I guess that comes with having lived on a dead planet for most of my life.“ 

"It’s beautiful“ he agrees. "This island…the whole planet is so peaceful, so calm.  
Any time I reach into the Force I only feel peace and balance. It’s helping me a lot when I struggle with… my past again. I’m glad we’re staying for a little while longer.“ 

Rey’s heart aches for him. He still has a long way to go.  
It’s been only a week since he came back and they haven’t really had the chance to just talk to each other.  
There was so much to say, but she is afraid that her heart will betray her.

Rey gives him a side glance. His gaze is fixed onto the horizon. His eyes are glistening from the little light the crescent moon is gifting them tonight. 

"Did you have a nightmare as well?“ Rey asks after a short, but comfortable silence.  
Ben shakes his head. "Actually you woke me. You know our bond“ he gestures into the empty space between them. 

He sees hee confusion on her face. "You must have accidently sent your emotions through the bond while you were caught in your dream.  
I woke up with clammy hands and my heart running in my chest. Then I felt your fear and despair.“ 

Rey furrows her brows. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to open the bond while I was asleep“ she swallows hard, desperate to shove her nightmare away before it gets hold of her again. 

"It's fine, really. I just figured I would look for you, that you’ll maybe want somebody to talk to. We haven’t really talked since… you saved me“ he assures her and runs his hand through his hair, giving her a smile. 

Rey opens her mouth, hesitating for a moment. "It’s just… the last couple of months have been difficult for me. Every time I close my eyes I’m back on Exegol watching my friends die.“ 

She lowers her gaze. "Watching you die in my arms“ she adds quietly. 

"I’m here if you want to talk“ he tells her quietly sending warmth through their bond. 

Rey nods and scoots closer. The days and weeks after Exegol were the hardest she had to endure in her life. Her heart was shattered and she had never felt so alone even though she was surrounded by her friends all the time.  
The wound in her chest where the other half of her soul should have been had hurt all the time, making it hars to breathe sometimes. 

She had spent night by night lying awake wondering why he had saved her. The incredible oneness of their connection ripped away just when they had finally found each other leaving her behind with a shattered soul. 

"Why did you do it?“ Her voice is shaking, betraying her once again.  
"The bond… you were just gone. Ripped away from me. I’ve never felt so alone. It felt like half of me was missing.“ 

Traiterous tears are running down her cheeks silently. She wipes them away and closes her eyes with a defeated sigh. 

"Rey, look at me. I will always come back for you“ he takes her hand and pulls her close.  
His strong arms engulfing her completely. Rey tenses for a moment, caught off guard by their sudden closeness, before she melts into his touch. 

Ben gives her a short smile and puts a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "  
The only thing I ever did right was saving you. I have wasted my life, I know that now but at least I could give you a second chance to live your life how you always deserved it… You were my light, I just wish I had realized it sooner.“ 

Rey nods into his chest, stops shaking and sinks into his warm embrace. Being close to him heals the wound in her chest and she feels whole again. 

He is gently stroking over her hair, humming quietly. They remain silent for a couple of moments.  
His steady heart beat calms her down and she finds her balance again.  
The last couple months had been too much; her grief had stolen her peace and was draining her day by day. She had struggled with nightmares and sleepless nights. She had never felt so tired of life before. 

It had taken her some time to open up to her friends. She was afraid of their reactions… what they would think about their bond.  
Yet when she had found a possibilty to save Ben in the Jedi books she had stolen from Luke she knew that she couldn't do this on her own; she needed the help of her friends.  
She had plucked up the courage and told them everything… 

Weeks later she is sitting here on the lonely cliffs of Ahch-To intertwining her hand with the one of her soulmate and feels at peace again. 

Rey backs away, only a little bit, enough to face him. 

"When I first read about the world between the worlds I couldn’t believe my eyes…  
I was so afraid to hope and be disappointed again.“ She has the urge to tell him suddenly. 

"I spent night by night awake trying to decipher the ancient languages of the Jedi books. Only with the help of my friends we could find a way to bring you back. I was so afraid of what I would find on Ahch-To.  
The cave didn’t give me an answer when I was searching for my parents. Why would it be different now?“  
She stops for a moment, her mind wandering to the night when she first had caught a glimpse behind his mask. 

She swallows and continues. "I just knew I had to try, it felt right as if the Force was guiding me. When I entered the cave I felt a call in the Force stronger than ever before leading me right to you.“ 

"I felt the same…“ Ben tells her gently. "I felt a familiar tug in the Force, it was calling me, guiding and I just started running straight into your arms.“ He pauses for a moment. 

"The last I could remember was you grabbing my hand tightly and the next moment I was aware of was waking up in a dark, vast place. Everything else is a haze of dizzy memories up until the moment I felt you in the Force.“ 

He falls quiet for a moment. His gaze is fixed on the calm sea in front of them.  
"Exegol was supposed to be the end of my story“ his voice is barely a whisper. 

"This is only the beginning, Ben“ she promises him. "We still have so much to figure out, but we‘re doing this together.“ 

Rey feels a flicker of uncertainty through their bond.  
Her eyes find his and she grabs his hand squeezing it gently. 

"We’re going to stay for a while on Ahch-To until you’re ready to leave. My friends will probably leave sooner.  
The Resistance or the new government, whatever they’re calling themselves, needs them, but I’ll stay until you’re ready.“

"Rey, you don’t have to. It’s fine, really.“ He shakes his head.  
"I don’t want to be a burden. I’ve already caused you so much pain.“ His voice sounds strained, full of pain. 

"Ben. You’re not a burden. Never.“

He runs his hand through his hair and shakes his head.  
"I’ve made so many mistakes and caused so much misery and pain to you, to your loved ones. It’s better if you just leave with them.“ 

Her heart aches when she hears him talk like that. She opens her mouth but he is faster, rambling now. 

„You deserve somebody who can offer you the world. Somebody who didn’t mess up as badly as I did. Somebody who didn’t cause you so much pain. Somebody who is not…“ 

_Me_ she hears his unspoken words. 

"Ben, listen to me.“ 

She puts her finger on his lips to silence him. She scoots forward, her heart beating fast in her chest. 

"I want to be with you, simple as that. Since that night by the fire when you told that I’m not alone I’ve held out hope for you.  
I knew that you would come back to light and I was right.  
I already forgave you when I woke up in your arms on Exegol.“ 

He is stunned, his emotions reaching her through the bond are all over the place.  
He swallows hard and his eyes flicker to her lips. They are close now, way too close. 

Rey hesitates for a second, her heart skipping a beat. They haven’t kissed since Exegol and they haven’t talked about their feelings yet.  
Suddenly she feels a soft tug through their bond, his longing matching hers and she just leans forward capturing his plush lips with hers. 

Ben is suprised at first, yet melts into her lips immediately.  
She can feel him grin against her lips. They have both now idea what they are doing but it still feels right.  
His soft lips feel like home to her. 

Their kiss is soft, gentle at first but she feels his longing grow through their bond matching hers. She feels a hunger in her like she has never felt before. 

His lips find her jaw and his mouth gently trails down her neck, making her shiver every time they touch. He gently pushes her hair to the side, tasting the skin of her neck. 

"So beautiful“ she hears him murmure in between kisses. She feels heat boiling in her belly.  
She craves his touch, his lips and she is afraid that she won’t get enough. Her hands are running through his hair and she gasps for air. 

"Ben“ she sighs his name when his hands run down her body and their lips find each other again. Their kisses turn frenzy, intoxicating.  
She deepens their kiss like she is starving and she probably is. Her mind is a haze of lust and pleasure, all consuming and leaving no place for anything else besides the way his hands are running down her body and how his lips and tongue make her sigh his name. 

They break apart, panting and giggling. Rey leans her forehead against his and their eyes meet.  
His dark eyes are glistening with happiness and he is grinning, gifting her with his beautiful smile.  
The Force is buzzing around them in excitement and their bond is burning with emotions, all consuming. She can’t tell anymore where her feelings end and his begin. 

"This“ Ben clears his throat "was nice. Really nice.“  
Rey nods, her cheeks hurting from grinning. 

"It was. I never knew that it could feel like this.“ She blushes. 

"Not that I did this before.“ She gestures with her arms  
awkwardly. 

"Yeah, it was amazing.“ 

"We should-“

"Can I kiss you again?“ 

"try this again“ 

Rey laughs and just leans forward, capturing his lips once again. This time their kiss is slow and sweet. They are savouring each other’s lips and taste, exploring each other’s likes.  
His fingers find her neck and graze her hair when he pulls her closer, deepening their kiss.  
His movements are tender, gentle and yet almost desperate as if time was running out. 

She doesn‘t know how much time passes; all she can think about is how his lips and tongue make her shiver in anticipation, how his hands are running gently through her hair and how their bond is on fire with longing. 

Rey brings her hand to his cheek, relunctantly breaking their kiss because her lungs are screaming for air. 

When they break apart they just smile at each other. Her thumb runs over his skin where his scar should have been.  
The scar she had given him, the scar she had healed.  
It’s a tender moment.  
She can feel his breath on her skin and his eyes are curious. None of them speaks, too overwhelmed by their emotions. 

One moment later Ben pulls her close again, wrapping her in his warm blanket and starts stroking her back slowly. Rey nuzzles into his shoulder and closes her eyes.  
She feels giddy and she can’t stop smiling; her heart is still racing yet she never felt more at peace.  
Her nightmare is long forgotten. 

They stay silent, just enjoying each other’s company. Rey listens to his steady breathing and the calm sounds of the waves crashing against the cliffs.  
She stiffles a yawn and closes her eyes contently.Tiredness hits her again and her body finally surrenders to it.

______

"Rey“ his gentle voice wakes her. Her eyes fly open and she almost jumps away. She must have dozed off on his shoulder. 

She blushes and rubs her eyes, groaning. The memories of their kiss come rushing back and her lips curve into a smile. 

"We should go back“ Ben offers and helps her up. It’s late already, or early she notes with a short glance to the slowly brightening sky.  
She stiffles a yawn and follows Ben back to the Falcon while her mind is still a haze of tiredness and sleepiness.  
They are silently making their way down the cliffs, careful not to take a wrong step. Yet their silence is comfortable.  
Their bond tells her that Ben is as tired and exhausted as she feels. There is no need for words. 

The cold night air hadn’t bothered her before, when she had rushed outside still caught in the horrors of her nightmare and later when Ben’s strong arms had warmed her, but now she is freezing. 

Rey pulls her shirt closer and embraces herself, yet her shivers don’t stop. Ben turns in an instant, probably alarmed to her discomfort through their bond.  
They’re already close to this hut but he stops. His brows furrow in concern. 

"You’re cold.“ 

"It’s fine. I’m used to-“ 

She stops mid-sentence when Ben steps forward and pulls her into a hug, his strong arms drawing her close while he puts his blanket around her shoulders. 

Rey laughs surprised, and just closes her eyes and leans into him. The Force is buzzing around them, contently, while warmth and comfort find her through their bond.  
She stops shivering and leans her head against his chest. She feels warm and safe. 

"Better?“ He asks her with a smirk when he hears her thoughts through their bond.  
Rey just hums in response and sighs happily. 

After a moment that feels like eternity Rey looks up, meeting his dark but soft eyes. "Ben“ her voice is coarse. 

"Thank you for warming me up, but we should go to sleep. I am so tired and exhausted and I can feel that you are too.“ 

Ben nods, and reluctantly lets go off her. He reaches out and puts a loose strand of hair behind her hair. His eyes are glistening in the faint light full of love. 

"Night, sweetheart.“ 

She doesn’t want to let go of his hand. She doesn’t want to be alone tonight. She misses his warm and gentle touch already. How his lips had felt on her.  
Her heart aches when she watches him retreat to his hut and push the door open. She opens her mouth to say something, anything. To tell him that she doesn’t want to be alone tonight. To tell him to stay… 

"Can I stay with you? Tonight?“ The words tumble out of her mouth. Ben hesitates for a moment, and nods, a grin spreading over his face. "Sure. If you want to.“ 

"I do“ she simply answers and follows him into his hut. She hesitates for a moment, unsure if she should just climb into his bed or not.  
Ben has other plans however. He takes her hand and pulls her under his blanket. In his arms. 

She melts into his touch and sends him warmth through their bond. He is lazily playing with her hair while she closes her eyes surrendering to her tired mind. 

"Your hair is longer“ he murmures after a moment. Rey’s eye snap open again. "I’m letting it grow“ she tells him. 

"It looks beautiful when you let it down“ he tells her earnestly.  
His hand stops for a moment. "I mean it didn’t look bad before. It never does.“  
The embarrassment in his voice makes her laugh. 

"Ben, it’s fine. I’m not wearing my three buns anymore.“ She is quiet for a moment.  
"I used to wear them hoping my family would come back to me and recognize me because of my hair. I know that they’re not coming back.“  
Ben is quietly listening, his comfort reaches her through the bond. 

"I like wearing my hair open. I just wish I knew how to braid it“ Rey confesses with a sigh. "I could braid it“ he offers. 

Rey furrows her brows and turns to face him. "You know how to braid hair?“ She is surprised. Ben just nods and gives her an embarrassed smile. 

"Leia, Mom, taught me when I was a child. You see, hair-braiding is part of Alderaan’s cultures and traditions. Every braid and knot has a different meaning and is worn to different occasions.“ 

Rey hums in response. "I’ve always wondered. Do you know what they mean?“ Ben shakes his head and shrugs. "She told me but I can’t remember anymore.“ His eyes grow sad and he swallows hard. 

"My parents weren’t much around during my childhood. I was mostly raised by droids.  
But I still remember the rare evenings when both of them were home. They were most of the time fighting, but they always made up before going to sleep.“ 

Rey listens quietly, amazed by the glimpse she’s getting into his childhood.  
"Dad would unwrap her braids after long days working in the senate when he was home. It’s an intimate gesture by somebody you love and trust.“ 

He grows quiet and she feels his sadness tugging at her side of the bond.  
Rey sends him comfort through their bond and tells him quietly "I’d love you to braid my hair.“ 

Ben nods, giving her a smile. "I’ll do it tomorrow morning if you like.“ Rey nods and snuggles closer, yawning loudly.  
"We should sleep“ Ben whispers into the darkness while stroking her hair gently.  
„I know“ she hums in reply and closes her eyes. 

His hand is playing lazily with her hair. She feels safe in his embrace.  
The warmth of his body is giving her comfort and their bond is buzzing with contenment and overflowing emotions she doesn’t want think about right now. 

Looking back to what they have been through in less than two years and how they finally managed to overcome their difficulties Rey wouldn’t change a single thing.  
Everything in her life has led her to this moment; lying in the arms of her soulmate and having finally found her home. 

"Ben?“ 

He hums in response. She knows he is smiling. "We still have such a long way to go, but I couldn’t be happier that we’re doing this together.“

"Me too, sweetheart.“ She blushes when she hears his nickname and closes her eyes again, listening to his steady heartbeat. 

She vaguely hears his voice again, talking to her, but her exhaustion has already taken over and she falls into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

______ 

"Where is Rey?“ Poe comes rushing into the room, holding up a datapad.  
"She needs to answer an urgent call from the Resistance“ he sounds stressed.  
Rose stops eating and frowns. "Did you check her room?“  
Finn asks with a shrug while chewing his breakfast. Poe nods "Yup, she is nowhere to be seen. It looks like she didn’t even spend the night in her bed.“ 

"Maybe she is already awake? Training or meditating.“ Finn just shrugs. "She said the Force is strong here and easy to tip into; she promised me to start training me…“

Poe shakes his head. "I checked. I can’t find her in her normal training place.“

"I think I know where she is“ Rose interrups them, rushing out of the room. Rey is nowhere to be found and she has a vague idea where her friend might be.  
She knows that her friend can’t find sleep at night easily. She never tells them about her nightmares or what exactly happened on Exegol but Rose always notices the dark ring under her eyes and her strained smile when she tells them that she is fine. 

It took her three months to open up about what has been bothering her for more than a year now. She had told them about her connection to _him_ and how he saved her life.  
At first it was hard to understand why she would mourn him, given the horrors the First Order had brought over the galaxy… given what had happened to her sister. 

Rose clutches her necklace for a brief moment and smiles through the sharp pain at the thought of her sister.  
Her heart still aches when she thinks of Paige; her big sister who had always looked out to protect her. Yet she still managed to make her peace after the war had ended. 

After seeing the way Rey looks at him and the way he looks at her… she understands perfectly.  
They haven’t left each other’s side since they had saved him from the World between Worlds. 

She doesn’t understand their force connection, never will but she can tell how profoundly they are connected to each other. She is always amazed when they somehow communicate with each other without saying the words out loud. 

Rose has never seen Rey smile like she does when she looks at Ben. They way her eyes soften and her mouth turns into a gentle smile.  
Her adoration for him is unmistakable, and Ben definitely shares her feelings as well. 

It’s difficult to combine the horrible stories she has heard about him with the man she has gotten to know through Rey’s explanations and over the course of last week. 

He’s quiet, only speaks to them when he has to and the only time she sees him loosen up is around her friend. 

He’s gentle and understanding towards Rey who has his whole adoration, but at the same time he reminds her of the stories she has heard about his father.  
The same smirk and snarky comments.  
He reminds her of Leia as well; it makes it easier to be around him every time she catches him acting like his mother. 

Obviously Rey has told them about his fall and his past. She has told them that Palpatine has been manipulating and grooming since his birth.  
She has told about how his parents never were there for him and how he woke up to his uncle’s ignited lightsaber which made it so easy for him to believe the lies the voices in his head have been whispering to him. 

Even though she shouldn’t, Rose feels sorry for him. 

It had taken only a week to get to know him and the way Rey looks at him for her to be ready to give him a second chance. 

Rose stops for a short moment in front of the hut where Ben is currently staying.  
She knocks gently at the door, not daring to interrupt them in whatever they might be doing.  
She gets no answer besides loud but soft snoring which reminds her way too much of the nights she has spent perched next to Rey trying to find sleep while her friend was fast asleep and keeping her awake. 

Rose opens the door a few inches and peeks inside. A smile is playing around her lips when she finds Rey fast asleep on Ben’s chest, engulfed in his large frame.  
Her face is tucked into his chest while his arms are protectively drapped around her.  
Rey stirs a little when light falls into her face, but doesn’t wake. She nuzzles her head into his chest and sighs softly while Ben pulls her instinctively closer. 

They are adorable Rose decides and closes the door behind her, careful not to disturb their sleep. 

Poe is already approaching her when she turns around.  
"Did you find her?“ he sounds exasperated which makes Rose snort in amusement. 

"She is fine. Don’t worry. She is getting some well-deserved sleep and the call can wait."  
Rose tells him and shove him back to the Falcon. Poe looks confused for a second until makes the connection. 

His mouth falls open. "Oh“ he stutters. "She is with him. Oh.“ Rose laughs and shakes her head.  
"They have been through so much. They deserve this, each other.“  
Poe furrows his brows and opens his mouth to say something but when he sees her face he just nods.  
They make their way back to the Falcon, leaving her best friend to her well-deserved sleep in the arms of her soulmate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I should post this, but I love me some more Rose and Rey interactions

"I’ve wanted to ask you for weeks now, but I never found the time. Ben is the one who braids your hair every morning, doesn’t he? It looks beautiful."

Rey’s head snaps towards the voice of her friend. Rose makes her way towards her friend and settles down next to her. Rey’s hand flies to the carefully woven braids and knots and she blushes. 

"Thank you. It really does look beautiful, but to be honest it kinda starts to hurt at the end of the day.   
I don’t know Leia survived this every day.“ She jokes. 

Rose tilts her head. "You didn’t answer my question.“ Rey just shrugs and looks away, her cheeks blushing slightly. 

"Yes, he does. He offered me some time ago and it’s been very helpful.“ 

"Helpful“ Rose echoes with a grin. "I didn’t know that he could braid hair and I never really expected him to.“ 

"He told me one night that Leia taught him how to braid hair when he was a child since hair braiding is an important tradition from Alderaan.   
Every braid has a different meaning and is worn to different occasions. When I told him that I would like to wear my hair differently he offered.“ 

"Hmm that was the night you ended up spending in his arms, right.“ 

Rey opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out. She feels heat rushing into her face and she covers her face with her hands, embarrassed. 

She hears Rose’s laugh. "Hey, it’s fine. I’m just teasing you. I can see that you’re good for each other and everbody who doesn’t is blind.“ 

Rey laughs, and gives her friend a small smile. "He is. He really is good to me.“   
She feels a small of flicker of pride and love in her chest when she thinks about how far he has come in the last few weeks. 

Ben and Rose have been getting along quite well the last couple of weeks. Rose had been always the one who has so much love and kindness to give.   
She always includes him in their conversations and makes him feel like he belongs to their group of friends even though Ben doesn’t feel like he ever will.   
They still have such a long way to go, but Rey is so grateful for Rose’s kindness. 

Finn and Poe had been harder to convince at first. In the end they only offered their help for her sake.   
Of course they had noticed the dark rings under her eyes from sleepless nights and wanted to help their friend.   
Things had been tense at first but Poe had warmed up to him after Ben had proven how helpful he could be when he wanted. 

It’s easier and easier for him to talk about his past, about his childhood and parents. His nightmares and bad moments are still haunting him, but she knows it’s getting better. 

"Thank you“ Rey has the urge to tell her. „I don’t know how you manage to do it but I’m so glad that you’re always here for me. And Ben.“

"Of course I am. You’re my friend and we went through so much together.“ Rey squeezes her hand and nods. 

"You’re not coming with us, aren’t you?“ Rose asks finally, her voice is quiet. Their eyes meet and she can see no judgement in her eyes, just understanding.   
Rey hasn’t really told her friends that she would stay on Ahch-To a little bit longer, but or course Rose would figure it out. She always does. 

Rey shakes her head. "I’m staying here with Ben until everything is figured out. I mean nobody needs to know that he is still alive or that he is alive again for that matter. Kylo Ren died on the Death Star.“ 

"Technically it’s not a lie.“ Rose shrugs and keeps going. 

"I never thought that I would say this one day, but seeing you so happy with him…. he has changed and deserves a second chance. I can’t combine the stories I’ve heard about him with the man I’ve gotten to know.“ 

"He is still struggling with nightmares and moments when he feels the call to the darkness again. I do as well. Every force-user does. We are constantly torn between light and dark.“ 

Rey pauses for a moment. "I think the important thing is not to be afraid of the darkness in us and not giving your fear a chance to take over and lead your actions.“ 

Rose is quiet for a moment, her eyes are full of curiosity. She is always stunned by awe when her best friend uses the Force as if it was natural. She supposes it is for her.   
Yet she is glad that she is not attuned to the Force. At all. 

"I’m glad I don’t have to deal with this stuff.“ She admits. "Force-users are weird.“ 

Rey laughs and shakes her head. Rose always finds a way to make her laugh. 

"So I heard that someone is excited to work with Finn on the stormtrooper programme?“ Rose nods and it's her turn to blush.

"I am so excited to return and start the programme for real. We have so much work to do, but it will be worth it.“ 

Rey smiles at her friend’s excitement while she keeps on talking about their work.   
After the war had ended many stormtroopers had defected or were imprisoned.   
Rose and Finn had organized a way to reunite former stormtroopers with their families and break through their brainwashing. Jannah was currently holding the position until Finn and Rose return. 

"I’m thinking about starting missions to help children who still live in slavery.   
Right now we’re busy with the stormtrooper programme, but that’s what I would love doing in my life.“ Rose finishes her speech and glances at her friend for approval. 

"Because of the children you met on Canto Bight?“ Rey asks, Finn had told her that story so many times she was almost sick of hearing it. 

Rose nods. "I want to help children that are like me… oppressed by the First Order and other cruel systems.“ 

Rey understands her friend’s need to help others like her perfectly.   
She thinks of helping children all over the galaxy with no parents and frightened by something that has always been inside them, just like she had been once. 

"If you had told me one year ago that we would be sitting here on a small, isolated planet with nothing to fear about because the war is finally over, I wouldn’t have believed it. So much has happened.“

"Me too.“ Rey answers quietly while her mind was wandering to her sleepless nights after Crait. Full of hurt and anger at him, desperate to shut out their bond.   
One year later she can’t imagine a day without his strong arms pulling her into a hug and his soft kisses. 

"We should get going“ Rose’s voice breaks her out of her thoughts. 

"I just know that Finn is impatient for his training and I have some work to do.“

Rey nods, and they get up. The second sun is just rising over the horizon when Rey pulls her friend into a tight hug. 

____

"Hey, sweetheart“ Ben’s warm voice Interrupts her thoughts. His strong arms find her and pull her close.   
He nuzzles his head into her shoulder and presses a soft kiss onto her skin. She sighs and gives him a weak smile. 

"How was your day?“ Rey asks and leans against his warm body. She has climbed up the cliffs to watch the sunset and to be alone for some time.   
She needed time to think on her own. Yet Ben’s presence doesn’t disturb her, it’s the contrary really. He calms her down. 

"The usual“ he sounds exasperated. "You know, arguing with Poe because he still thinks he knows the First Order better than me and is always so sure of himself.   
Yet makes mistakes all the time and needs my help for translations.“ 

Rey laughs and shakes her head. "Ben. I thought you agreed to try getting along with my friends.“ 

He snorts. "I do but his incompetence is so frustrating.“ His tone tells her that he is just messing with her and she sighs. 

"We’re going along just fine. I think he likes working with me“ he adds after a second, thoughtfully. 

Rey sends him approval through their bond. Ben lets go of her and starts playing with loose strands of her braids.   
Her heart flutters at his loving gaze.   
She lets her gaze wander over the breathtaking view the climb up the cliffs has gifted her. 

She adores the soft green cliffs of Ahch-To, the calm sea washing against the coast and the last rays of sun turning the world around them into a golden light.   
The Force is buzzing around them, spending her comfort and peace this evening. 

"How was training with Finn today?“ Rey tenses for a second, but she knows lying to Ben is not possible. He knows her better than herself and she trusts him like no one else. 

She huffs. "It’s … difficult. I never really had training, I just taught myself and learned through our bond. I never imagined myself as teacher, but I’m trying my best.“ 

He hums in response and just keeps playing with her hair. Warmth reaches her through their bond, encouraging to keep talking. 

"Finn has been struggling the last couple of days. He is not making any improvements. I feel like I failed.“ She confesses to him with a sigh. 

Finn had only confided in her about his force sensitivity after the war had ended. He had come to her, confused and afraid of something that has always been in him, but now it’s awake… just like she had to Luke.   
She had promised to train him but first she find the other half of her soul. 

"I knew something was bothering you when I asked Rose where I would find you. You only come here to sulk.“ 

Rey furrows her brows and crosses her arms. "I am not sulking. I needed time to think.“   
He just shrugs and she can tell that he doesn’t believe her. 

"Rey“ Ben reaches out and takes her hands. „Don’t be too hard on yourself…   
You still have so much learn and I know that teaching will come easy to you one day.“ Her eyes meet his, comforting her. 

"Believe me it will get better in the future. Finn only started training three weeks ago. It’s completely normal that he is struggling in the beginning.“ She knows his words are true. 

Rey nods and gives him a smile. 

"You’re right. He has time to practise until we reunite with him again and I can figure out how teach him better…“ She pauses for a moment, sounding way more confident than before. 

"You always find the right words to make me feel better.“ She leans against him and closes her eyes with a soft sigh. 

The Force is buzzing around them peacefully. They stay silent for a while.   
Just the soft crashing of waves against the cliffs and the rustling of the wind is disturbing the silence.   
Ahch-To's suns are about to set over the sea painting the sky in all kind of beautiful colors. 

"Do you want me to unbraid your hair?“ Ben asks after a short silence. 

"Hm?“ Rey doesn’t open her eyes, caught in the moment. His strong arms embracing her and the last rays of sun warming her skin. 

"Only if you want?“ Rey laughs at the shyness in his voice. 

"Of course. I love when you braid my hair but I have to admit that it starts to hurt at the end of the day.“ She backs away from him and gives him smile. 

"Sit down“ he gestures to the grass and they do. She leans slightly against him and closes her eyes.

His big hands find her hair. Ben breathes in her smell, her warmth and he reaches up slowly to run his fingers about her first braid.   
Her hair is soft under his touch, almost like flowing silk. Rey loves the feel of his giant, but gentle hands in her hair and on her skin. 

Ben starts taking out her hairpins slowly, careful not to hurt her. He slips his fingers deeper into her hair.   
The strands come free, and he smooths them carefully with his fingers.   
One by one her braids and twists are released, unwinding each strand and combing through her hair. 

Rey sighs. "That’s so much better. Thanks.“ 

Rey loves the feel of his warm fingers combing through her hair. Her heart flutters every time they touch.   
She breathes in his familiar scent that always calms her down...

Ben moves gently to the next layer, untangling and unwrapping her last braids and knots.   
He brushes her neck with his fingers and Rey inhales sharply. 

„This reminds me so much of my childhood.“ He breaks the silence. 

"It does?“ She asks with still-closed eyes. 

He hums in response and runs his hands through her soft hair.

"Dad used to unbraid Mom’s hair when he was home…I already told you.“ 

"You did. Tell me more of your childhood.“ 

His hand still for a moment and she hears him swallowing hard.

"When my dad was home…“ He starts after a moment. "I loved discovering the Falcon. Back then it was already a pile a garbage…“ 

"That ship saved my life many times!“ Rey interrupts vehemtly. Ben just snorts and shakes his head.

He continues. "I loved playing on the Falcon, always running around and hiding from my dad and Chewie.“   
She is glad that he can easily keep the bitterness out of his voice, a smile tucks on her face. 

"I wanted to be a pilot, just like him“ he sounds melancholy.   
Rey hums and just listens to his deep voice and enjoys his fingers combing lazily through her hair. 

Her last braid comes free, and Ben marvels at how long her hair has gotten. So soft and warm. He gathers all her hair in his hands and carefully smooths it down on her back.

"I still remember one time I was hiding from Chewie, I played a prank on him I think, and I just hid in the storage room of the Falcon, playing with my hand-made doll.   
When he found me, he wasn’t angry anymore…. He put me on his back and tossed me into the lake near our home. We would play for hours in the water." 

Rey can feel his delight through their bond and smiles. She tries to picture small black-haired Ben and huge Chewie playing together… 

"Better?“ Ben asks carefully. Rey just nods, not daring to turn around and face him.   
The air between them seems to tingle, and the Force is swirling around them. 

On instinct Rey leans back into him, only a little bit, her eyes are still closed.   
Suddenly his hands are sliding down her arms, soft and gentle, and then his hands are clasping her own where they rest on her lap. 

Everything stills around them. Nothing but her soft hair and warmth and his steady breath. The Force humming in approval.

"Rey." He breathes, barely a whisper. She shudders and sinks back into his touch, his embrace.   
His lips brush against her neck and she gasps. His hand tighten around her waist and he pulls her closer, an instinct, an impulse. 

Suddenly Ben is kissing her neck, pulling her even closer, tasting her. "Ben“ she sighs. Desire is burning inside her. He tastes her soft skin, he devours her smell that is uniquely hers. 

She sighs again, his name only a whisper. She can feel his longing through their bond, matching hers and they are fuel to each other’s fire. 

His hands are savoring her body. How real she feels under his hands. She sighs, arching her back. Ben stops, breathing fast.

Rey turns around, sitting on his lap. Her cheeks are flushed and pupils dilated. She straddles his lap, reaching out. Her gaze is full of passion, love. She caresses his cheeks, tracing his skin where his scar was.   
The scar she has given him, the scar she has healed. 

Rey runs her soft fingers through his hair, leaning closer. Their breaths mingling and his smell is irresistible.   
She shivers in anticipation. He grabs her hand, stopping her. 

"Rey, what if your friends see us?“ he chokes out, his heart beating fast in his chest. 

Rey just groans and leans forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. Ben tenses, but melts into her kiss immediately. Her lips are as soft as he remembers.   
Their kiss is sweet and slow, maybe even hesitant. Both of them had just begun to discover each other. They are the fuel to each other’s longing, passion even. 

Ben is carefully exploring her lips, and she answers him growing more passionate and fast. There is a hunger in her that she never experienced before.   
A hunger for his lips, his touch on her. His hands are running over her body, savoring her and making her stomach flip. 

She is running her hands through his hair pulling him close. She can feel him grinning against her lips.   
They slow down, breathing hard and just tasting each other’s lips. She sighs, kissing him one last time. 

"Ben“ she sighs again, leaning her forehead against his. A big grin on her face. Their breaths mingle and there is only them and the Force.   
The rest of the world fades into oblivion. Ben is memerized by her hazel eyes and countless freckles.   
Rey is lost in his dark eyes, soft and full of love. 

Ben leans forward capturing her lips for another kiss. This time soft and lingering. He is taking his time, slowly and carefully exploring her soft lips and mouth. His mouth wanders to her jaw and finally to her neck, kissing all her freckles and imperfections of her skin.   
Rey pulls him close, running her hand through his hair. Her stomach flips when she hears him groan quietly. 

He is about to start kissing her collarbone, when they hear the voices of their friends, bickering and laughing loudly. 

They break apart, panting. Rey smiles at him with a giddy feeling in her chest. He reaches out and caresses her cheek with his thumb, memorizing the feel of her skin and glistening eyes. 

"They’re leaving tomorrow.“ He states after a moment, the voices of her friends growing closer.   
She feels his uncertainty flicker through their bond. She interrupts him before he spirals into his bad habit again. 

"Ben, stop. I told you I’m gladly staying here with you as long as it takes.“ 

"I know.“ He pauses and his eyes meet hers. "I just can’t believe we’re doing this together.“ Her heart aches at his words. 

"Of course. I wouldn’t want it any other way.“ Rey intertwines their hands and sends warmth through their bond. Ben smiles at their joined hands.   
It had taken some time until they finally had realized that just being with each other was enough. Yet she can’t imagine any other way. 

"What are you thinking about?“ Rey knows this expression too well. The way he loses himself in his thoughts. 

"I want to help“ Ben slowly replies, uncertainty in his voice. 

"I want to rebuild the galaxy with you, and your friends.“ Pride flickers in her chest and she nods happily. 

"I spent so many years in darkness bringing so much pain and suffering to the galaxy. It’s the right thing to do.“ 

"Yes“ Rey breathes and smiles at him. "Yes, I would love to do this with you. I would have offered anyway, but I didn’t want to push.“ 

Ben is quiet for a moment before he adds. "I want to travel the galaxy and offer help where I can.   
Democracy is established again in the core worlds, but there are so many planets that aren’t reached by the new government.“

"I would love to see the galaxy. I never left Jakku in my childhood and during the war…   
I never really had the time to enjoy the beauty of the galaxy.“ 

Rey remembers the first time she had left Jakku in the Falcon. The first time she had gazed at the beauty of the galaxy.   
The green forests of Takodana. The soft rain of Jakku. The wild jungle of Ajan Kloss. The raging ocean of Kef-Bir.

"I’ll take you everywhere.“ He promises her. 

"Where would you take me?“ She gazes up to him with a big grin. She can imagine them taking the galaxy in a storm.

„I would show you Naboo, it’s the planet where my grandparents fell in love… I visited once as a small child. It's a real treasure in this vast galaxy. Imagine a planet with green forests, soft meadows and blue lakes glistening in the sunlight." 

"I would show you Chandrila where I grew up.“ His eyes are glistening with sadness. 

„I would take you to every green and lush planet, every water world and snowy desert.“   
He squeezes her hand and she feels warmth tumbling down their bond. 

"Just no desert planets. I’ve had enough of those.“ 

Ben laughs. "Never."


End file.
